A word even Thurder can't say
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Love. Love,was a word people used every day,of every moment. But when they said,half of them mean it. But that leaves me wondering. I loved Sho-chan right? I loved him with all my heart,all my soul,all my being. But why couldn't I say I love you


**Yeah,I think they are a cute couple so sue me! I own nothing!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Love. Love,was a word people used every day,of every moment. But when they said,half of them mean it. But that leaves me wondering.

I loved Sho-chan right? I loved him with all my heart,all my soul,all my being. But why couldn't I say those four words to him.

Did I just lack it. Could I not say,love?

"Thurder!" Sho calls. I shake my head and block out my thoughts. "Hi,Sho." I replie. He is carring a tray of pancakes and juice. "You look pale." He says.

"Im always pale!" I hiss. His eyes soften and grow shinny. "Baby,Im sorry I didn't mean to snap at you," I get out of bed and put my arms around him," you of all people know how grumpy I am in the morning." Sho just stands there. "I-I know,"He stampers,"It's just for a moment I thought you where going to....."

"Going to what?" I ask. "Nothing,lets eat." He says darkly. We set and enjoy our breakfast. Blueberry pancakes with chocolet suerp and cold O-J,with buttery toast.

But I can't get what I can't get what my Sho said out of my head. _" It's just for a moment I thought......."_ I knew what he thought. He thought I'd hit him agian.

I loved Sho,that much was true. But I had to take out my anger on him for some unknow reason. I couldn't help it. He was just one of those people who messed up at stuff,you know. Like,burned dinner,fell off a chair and twisted his ankel,wrecked my car. He was to cute to stay mad at for long. But when he did those things,for some reason I my blood would boil and I'd strick him. Why did I do this? I had no clue. But poor Sho,he never knew what would set me off,and he still stayed. He loved me. I loved him too,I just can't say it to him.

CRASH! I spen around and see Sho on the floor,dishes broken around him. "SHO!" I scream. "Im o.k!" He tells me. I stand over him,my hands clenched shut. My heart beating fast and my anger boiling over. "OWW!" Sho screams and looks at the blood on his hand. "Don't break the dishes!" I tell him. "Y-yes,my love." He says and stumbles up. He is bleeding from the head.

He tries to clean up the mess,but I put my hand out in his way. "I'll get it." I tell him."You go rest."

Sho nodeds and goes to the sofa. He wound up sleeping for hours. Each time he woke he told me that his head hurt. I put a warm rag on his head and sat with him.

"Jun,what wrong with you?" I ask myself. "How could you hurt Sho?" I look down at my lbeloved. He is fast asleep. A little pale,but he is in a deep sound sleep.

I look around the room. Broken glass,dirty dishes,Sho and me on the sofa. I notice the time. 5:30p.m.

We spent the whole day cleaning and fighting and sleeping. I look at Sho. He is still sleeping. I decide to let him rest,so I pick him up and and carry him to bed.

I tuck him in. Then climb into the warm covers,only to have Sho snuggle up to me in sleep.

I listen to him breath,in and out. I could tap his breathing and listen all day. It was peaceful and gave me a since of being. It remimded me that Sho was was there.

My eyes grow heavier and close.

_Jun's dream_

_"Danmit,SHO!" I scream. "Im so sorry!" He cries. "I hit him with a bat." He falls to the ground,blood gushing from his head. "NO! SHO!" I scream relizing what I've down. "SHO!" I hold him in my arms and take his hand,"SHO BABY WAKE UP!" I cry. He opens his eye half why." Jun,I love you." He says. He is getting paler and paler. Soon he will leave for ever. "Sho I...I-I l-lo-v-v,SHO DON"T DIE!" I CRY! He closes his eys and his breathing stops._

_END JUN"S DREAM_

I wake up in a cold sweat. "Sho!" I call

"My love are you o.k?" I turn my head and Sho is facing me.

"Are you o.k?" He asks me.

"Sho I......" Sho just looks at me. Eyes full of worry.

"Sho....go back to sleep." I say.

"Jun,no!" Sho portests,"Not till I know your fine.

"DANMIT SHO!" I scream and hit him in the mounth busting his lip. Sho covers his hands and looks at the blood in them then back at me.

"Goodnight,Sho." I tell him.

"Goodnight,I love you."Sho says.

"I love you to." I tell Sho in my mind. But all that comes out of my mouth is,"Night."

Sho my love,why can't I tell you I love you?

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah,it sucks bad! XD I know! But please,review any way**


End file.
